The Adult Timeline 2: Phantom Hourglass
by The Wolf Who Writes
Summary: One year. One long, painful, year. A year away from my Link. Away from my friend Phoebe. Away from the other world. Away from the place I really loved. My name is Emma, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is the second book in my Adult Timeline series. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Emma's PoV:<span>

One year.

One long, painful, year. A year away from my Link. Away from my friend Phoebe.

Away from the other world. Away from the place I really loved.

My name is Emma, and this is my story.

I was sitting in my room again, thinking about my adventure from the other world. No one believed me when I told them about. They said it was just a dream.

I would have believed them, if it wasn't for a few things.

My bow and arrows stood in the corner. The Wind Waker and my photograph of Link, Phoebe, and me, in front of Hyrule castle stood behind it. The telescope necklace Phoebe gave me was always on my neck. Oh, and lets not forget the stuff I got when I killed monsters. I sometimes wore that stuff.

One day, I was sitting on my bed, at midnight, restarting the game Phantom Hourglass. I was trying to set the world record for the most times replaying a game, so I kept playing that one. I knew all the secrets, what to do, EVERYTHING.

I sat on my bed, and started my new game. The words came up on the screen

_Once, there was a boy, who went on an adventure._

That never came up before. It continued:

_One day, that boy met a young girl, from another world._

It was starting to get pretty creepy.

_They set off on the adventure together. Then, one day, they found another girl. That girl joined them. Together, they went on the adventure to save Hyrule from the clutches of a terrible monster._

I was officially creeped out. Then, a question popped up.

_Emma, are you ready to come back?_

I ran to the other side of the room, grabbed my bow and arrows, then clicked yes.

_Good._

Everything went black. My clothes started to get very wet. Then, I heard a gasp.

"Emma?"

* * *

><p><span>Link's PoV:<span>

No. It couldn't be true. It can't.

Emma. My Emma. Here? No.

"She's hurt!" My friend, Emma's friend, Phoebe gasped. She ran to her side.

"It's Emma," She said, tears in her eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I recognize both of your voices," Emma opened her eyes. "And Phoebe, you were half right. I am not wounded, but I am hurt that you two didn't recognize my at first."

Emma sat up, dusted the sad off the top half of her pajamas. Her bottom half was sopping wet.

Phoebe started crying. She tackled her with a hug.

"Oh! Phoebe! I am glad to see you too. But, the ribs, girl. Watch the ribs."

Phoebe let go of her. "You've grown."

"So have you. How long have I been gone?"

"A year. We are all now 13! Three years, and we will be adults!"

"No," Emma said. "In my world, you are twenty before you are an adult."

"Oh," Phoebe said.

I finally got the courage to speak.

"Emma?"

She tore her eyes away from me. Her expression changed from pure happiness to love.

"Yes Link?" She asked weakly.

"You are still wearing bunny pajamas." I said, then mentally killed myself.

"I have been gone for a year, and all you can say to me is 'you are still wearing bunny pajamas?'" She smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

Well, at least she took it as a joke.

"Well, the first time I saw you, you were wearing those pajamas," I said, my voice slowly growing steadier.

"If all it took for me to come back here was bunny pajamas and playing a game over fifty times, then I would have come back here a long time ago," She shot back.

"Come on," Phoebe said. "I'll fill you in on what we are doing."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she is here for a reason." Phoebe said, taking her arm. "Plus, it will give us something to talk about while she pick out something for her to wear."

* * *

><p><span>Phoebe's PoV:<span>

After I got over the shock of my best friend in the entire world is here, we hit it off quite well.

I took her to a clothes store. We kept looking through outfits that she would probably like.

"So, you see," I said as I picked up a nice blue dress. "Linbeck is going to help us along."

"I hate Linbeck," Emma said, tossing a black corset aside.

"You haven't even met him yet," I retorted.

"You know how I told you about video games from my world?"

"Yes," I said, tossing the dress aside.

"Well, he is in a video game. And-eew!" she said, picking up a dress.

"Ooh," I said, admiring the dress. "That is pretty."

"No it isn't!" She said, holding it like it was something bad. "It looked like someone puked up a ball gown."

"That is a ball gown," I said.

"Whatever," Emma retorted, tossing the dress back.

"Anyway, Linbeck is lending us his boat. Also, Celia is going to be coming with us."

"Oh!" She said.

"What?" I asked. "You like Cleia?"

"No, I found my old bunny pajamas!" She said, holding up some pajamas that looked just like the ones she had on, just in pink.

We burst out laughing.

"But, yes," Emma said, taking deep breaths. "I like Celia. She is my favorite fairy. Plus, she isn't as annoying as Navi."

"Navi? Who is Navi?" I asked, putting down a pair of shoes.

"No body you want to know," Emma said, saying "Hey!" "Look!" "Listen" under her breath.

"So," Emma continued. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said, blushing. "You remember that pirate, John?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, I am dating him-found something!" I said, holding up a white tunic.

"Ooh!" Emma said, taking it. "Me likie."

"What?"

"Nothing. Something I picked up from my world," Emma shook her head. "Come on, You need to help me put on a corset."

"You don't have corsets in your world?"

Emma shook her head. "We have something a lot comfier. Sadly, I forget to pack it in my mad rush to come here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Wow, okay, I am glad I already have two of the fans from my first book commenting on this one. I am so glad you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Emma's PoV:<span>

"Alright Emma, Come out!"

I awkwardly stepped out of the changing room.

"Emma," Phoebe said. "You look beautiful."

"I can't breath," I gasped.

"You will get used to it," Phoebe said, waving it off.

"No, really," I said, collapsing in her arms. Phoebe carried me outside.

"Her-what is happening?" I heard Link's voice.

Phoebe dropped me. I didn't care. This corset is suffocating me.

"Is she okay?" A female voice asked.

"Ha!" A male voice said. "A damsel in distress! I will perform a ritual that will give her air and save her life!"

Wait, what?

Somebody knelt down next to me. I didn't care if I was weak and needed air. I kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Here," The girl said. At that moment, the corset didn't strangle me as much and it was much easier to move around.

I looked up at my hero. A girl roughly the size of half an A4 paper was flying above me. She had golden hair, small green eyes, white skin, and, well, no clothes. She had this white aura around her, and large white wings.

"Better?" She asked.

"Thanks," I said, getting up.

"That is Celia," Phoebe said.

"And I want to thank you for kicking Linbeck," Celia said, fluttering around me.

I looked down at the person I kicked. He was grabbing his knee and groaning.

"How dare you kick a hero!" Linbeck groaned.

"I have kicked plenty of heroes. Ask Link," I said, gesturing to a laughing Link. 

* * *

><p><span>Link's PoV:<span>

After Linbeck calmed down a bit, we went to the boat.

We went to the S.S. Linbeck.

"I pictured it bigger," Emma said, looking at the boat.

"How dare you!" Linbeck said. "This is the finest boat in all of the four realms!"

"Wee," Emma said sarcastically.

"So this is the girl you keep telling me about," Celia whispered in my ear. "I have to say, I really like her."

"Yeah," I said, watching her adjust her bow, and hop into the boat.

"So, we are going to the Isle of Ember?" Phoebe asked.

I nodded.

"Good. LINBECK!" Phoebe yelled hopping into the boat and glaring at Linbeck, who was staring at Emma. "Keep your eyes where they are supposed to be. Emma is too young for you, and has a boyfriend!"

Linbeck looked down in shame. I can't really blame him for staring at her. Emma was really beautiful. Don't tell her I said that.

"Wait, she has a boyfriend?" I said, jumping into the boat, with Celia following me.

"Duh," Emma said, sitting on the edge.

"Who?" I asked, looking from Phoebe to Emma, then back to Phoebe.

Phoebe punched me. "You, dummy."

Great job Link. You are acting like an idiot.

"Celia," Emma said.

"What?"

"Can I push Linbeck off the boat when we get to the island?"

Celia flew up and down in excitement. "YESYESYES!"

Emma smirked. 

* * *

><p><span>Phoebe's PoV:<span>

I had to steer the boat.

I had to do all the work. Well, not all the work. Link had to mop the decks and Emma and Celia were talking up a storm about what to do to get back at Linbeck for making me and Link do all the work.

We got to the Isle of Ember, and Emma did what she promised Celia.

"ARRGH!" Linbeck shouted as he fell overboard.

Link started laughing his head off.

I, being somewhat of a decent person, pulled him out.

"Don't talk to me," Celia said, breathlessly. "I want to put this in my brain forever. Emma, the beautiful warrior, pushing the stubborn asshole overboard."

Linbeck started waving his arms like a crazy person.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN EATEN BY A MONSTER!" He shouted.

"What? The brave hero Linbeck couldn't fight off monsters?" Emma pouted. "I mean, you are the hero who can go through two temples before breakfast."

Celia lost it. She laughed so hard that her wings gave way and she fell into my hands. I could feel her tiny hands beat against my skin like tiny rocks.

When she finally calmed down, she told us what we had to do.

"Okay," She gasped, standing in my hand. "Grandpa said we need to find a woman named Astrid. Astrid will help us, and, well, we'll find out what to do next."

Her wings fluttered, then she rose up into the air.

"Something's wrong," Link said, looking around.

I looked around. There were a few houses, cobblestone roads, and it looked like a nice town.

But something did real wrong.

"It feels so…" Emma started, looking around.

"Empty," I finished. I shivered.

"Who did this?" Celia asked, looking around in shock.

"The Ghost ship," Link said.

I exchanged glances with Emma.

"HA!" Linbeck said. We jumped.

"The Ghost Ship!" He said, strutting around us. "I would like to see it go against a great man of the sea like me!"

"If we find the Ghost Ship, can we leave him on it?" I asked Link.

Link sighed. "As tempting as that offer is, we need him to navigate the ship. Now," He paused. "Lets find Astrid."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have always pictured Celia looking more like a human than a ball of light, so, yeah. I hope you like the chapter!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Just one question: Do you like that I am posting longer chapters?  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Emma's PoV:<span>

I would like to tell you that we didn't goof around, honored the spirits of the people who passed away, and went straight to Astrid.

Sadly, that is not how Phoebe, Link, and I work.

Well, if you find empty houses, with all of their valuables still in them, and nobody home, what do you expect us to do?

"I found a large red rupee!" Phoebe squealed, holding up a rupee the size of her head.

"I found a two dark peal loops!" Link said, handing one to me.

"I found a light pearl loop!" I said, putting it in my purse.

"It's a shame Linbeck didn't come with us," Phoebe sighed mockingly, shoving handfuls of rupees into her purse.

"Yeah, it is a shame he is too afraid to explore this place." I said, taking a Ruto crown and placing it on my head. It was a tiny bit too big, so it slipped off my forehead and into my eyes.

"That is an interesting Ruto crown," Link said, placing down a golden feather to look at the thing on my head. "Ruto crowns are generally blue and red. But that one is gold with purple jewels."

"Huh," I said, taking it off and admiring it. "I am definitely keeping it."

Just then, the doors burst open, and Celia came fluttering in, her hands on her hips, and she gave us a really dirty look.

"You three are supposed to be looking for Astrid!" She scolded.

"We are looking for clues about Astrid in these houses!" Phoebe shot back.

"Really?" Celia mocked. "What have you found?"

"Not much," Link said. "But I think this woman pierced people's stomaches for a living." He held up a billion stomach rings.

Celia glowered at him.

"Anyway," She huffed. "We really need to find Astrid."

"But-"

"I will put a spell on your bags so they can cary anything and still be light," Celia waved her hands. Our bags glowed white, and we shoved our stuff into it. 

* * *

><p><span>Link's PoV:<span>

After our mad rush to get all the treasure we could find, we followed Emma.

"In the game," Emma said. "Astrid's house was right… Here!"

She pointed to a large house. It had a colorful sign on the door. But cobwebs hung from the windows and doors. The sign was cracked and half fell off when we reached it.

"Well," Emma said sarcastically. "This looks like a nice place to live."

I looked up at the sign.

"Well, if she is dead, she's probably rich." I said, which earned me a smack from Phoebe and a bite from Celia. Emma just rolled her eyes.

She stepped through the doorway, then peaked her head out.

"It's okay!" She called. "No monster's in here!"

We walked in, or Celia flew and me and Phoebe walked.

The room was nice. Purple silk draped the windows. On top of a small purple silk table, a pillow and a large crystal ball sat on it.

"If she is dead, I call dibs on the crystal ball." Emma said, staring at it.

"EMMA!" Celia scolded.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I have always liked it, and it's pretty."

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Emma walked over to a wooden staircase. "Anybody want to come with me?"

We looked at each other, then followed her down the stairs.

When we hit the bottom, a wall came between us and the only way out.

"What in the name of Nayru?" Phoebe swore.

Then, monsters came up from the ground (don't ask me how. I probably should have payed more attention to the King of Red Lions when he talked about monsters) and started attacking us.

Emma grabbed her bow and started shooting. Phoebe grabbed her boomerang and hit the monsters. I used Oshus's sword and started hacking them to pieces.

Within seconds, the monsters were gone, and the wall blocking the exit disappeared.

"Hello?" A lovely female voice called from one of the walls. "Is anyone there?" 

* * *

><p><span>Phoebe's PoV:<span>

"Umm…." Link said, looking around.

"THERE!" Emma called, pointing to a small map outside a wall.

I ran to the wall. "Is anyone there?"

I heard footsteps come closer.

"Are you a monster?" She asked. Well, that is the stupidest question ever.

"If I was a monster, I would be trying to go in there to kill you," I shot back. Emma and Link came closer.

"Are you Phoebe the Darknut slayer?" She asked.

"Well, it seems like my reputation process me," I said proudly.

"And Link the Hero of Winds is with you?"

Link smiled. "Yes."

"And Emma the Beautiful Mystery Traveler with you?"

Emma blushed. "Yes."

"And Celia?"

Celia looked mortified. "THATS IT?!"

"Well, I don't want to give away who you are," She said. "I'm Astrid, by the way."

"Hello Astrid," Link said, still looking very pleased with himself. "Why are you behind a wall?"

"Well, I came in here to escape the ghost ship," Astrid said. "But after it left, I realized the way to get out is outside. So, I have been waiting for you people. Though, I would have preferred you all to come here first instead of looting the houses."

We all looked guiltily at our bags.

"It's okay," She continued. "You can keep it. The dead won't be missing it anyway."

"How do we get you out?"

"There is a map by the wall," Astrid said. "If you mark the spots where the three torches are, then I will be free."

"How are we supposed to find them?"

"Oh move over!" Emma shoved me aside. She marked certain spots on the map. It glowed, the wall came down, and my jaw dropped, and jealousy came over me.

Astrid was beautiful, but old at the same time. Her layers of grey hair were piled op on her head and decorated with seashells. She wore a purple silk dress, perfect red lips, large blue eyes, and was simply gorgeous.

"Thank you," She smiled sweetly. If looks could kill, Astrid would already be dead because of the look Emma was giving her. Well, I couldn't blame her. If my boyfriend was staring at another girl like she was the greatest thing on earth, I would want to kill her too.

"As thanks, I will give you information on where to go next. But first," She glared at Link. "I am over 100 years old."

That wiped the look off of Link's face real quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I am so **so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so sorry for taking so long to update.**  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emma's PoV:<strong>

Astrid lead us upstairs.

"You see, before I went to hide, I looked in my crystal ball and saw you four saving me," Astrid said. "So, WHAT IN THE NAME OF FAORE'S GREEN EARTH!"

Linbeck stood in the center of the room, trying to shove the crystal ball into a small sack. All of the purple silk carpets were gone, probably in his bag, and the a small brick was out of the floor, to reveal a bunch of purple rupees (man, this woman loves purple).

"LINBECK!" Celia yelled, flying towards him and biting his hands.

"OW! Hey! I need this treasure!" Linbeck said, trying to swat Celia away.

"YOU DON'T! IT ISN'T YOURS!" Celia yelled. Man, that girl has lungs.

"Well, I checked the other houses, and there was no treasure in them, so I had to take these," Linbeck said.

"Courtesy of yours truly," Link hissed under his breath. I chocked back a laugh.

Astrid walked over to Linbeck and grabbed his bag and her crystal ball.

"Children," Astrid said. "Can one of you escort the thief outside and can the rest help me with putting my house back together?"

I nodded, then grabbed Linbeck's arm and led him outside.

"Where did all the treasure go?" Linbeck wined as I led him to the boat.

"I don't know," I pushed my bag closer to me.

Linbeck whimpered like a dog.

"See ya, Hero," I ran away.

I walked into Astrid's house. Everything was back to normal.

"Wow," I said. "I was only gone for three minutes."

"Yeah," Link said. "We are really good."

"Huh," I looked at Astrid. "Well, what is our fortune?"

I sat down next to Link, then stared at the crystal ball.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Link's PoV:<strong>

The room went dark after Emma sat down, and Celia sat down on my hat.

Astrid waved her hands over the crystal ball.

"Oh, spirits of earth and time," Astrid said. "Oh, loved ones who passed on. Oh, my ancestors, help me answer these four heroes."

Astrid's eyes glowed.

The crystal ball started to glow.

Astrid's face turned old. Wrinkles started to line her face, her hands started to loose it's softness.

Well, that ruined her good looks.

Her hair started to come out of it's pretty bun, and started to go all over the place.

"I…See…It…" A low, croaky voice echoed from Astrid's throat. I jumped three feet into the air. Emma let loose a small shriek. Nails dug into my head.

The light left, Astrid was back to her beautiful self. Her hair was back in her bun, no wrinkles, no nothing.

"Link, Phoebe, Emma, Celia, you shall venture into the heart of the volcano. There, you shall fight the monster the ghost ship left, and relies the Spirit of Power!"

We stared blankly at her. We were still in shock. Celia's hands were digging into my hat and into my hair. Emma was staring at Astrid like she was Ganon. Phoebe had fainted.

"Oh, come on!" Astrid pouted, making me, Emma, and Celia jump. "I thought I told you I was over a hundred years old."

I shook my head.

"Wow," Emma said. "I am never looking at you the same again."

"Whatever," She snarled. "Wake up Phoebe, and save the Spirit of Power!"

"Wassthat?" Phoebe jumped up just when Emma touched her shoulder.

She took one look at Astrid. "AHR!"

"Ha Ha." Astrid said stiffly.

"Lets go," I said, taking Phoebe's other arm and hauling her outside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Phoebe's PoV:<strong>

Emma and Link dragged me outside. I was only half paying attention to where we were going.

"Well, it could be worse," Emma said. "She could be like Celia and dig her nails into our heads."

"Yeah," Link said, massaging his head.

They kept saying some things, then Emma said something about Linbeck kissing me.

That woke me up.

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

Emma and Link started laughing. Celia was still frozen in shock.

"Well, that woke her up," Emma chocked.

"He didn't…"

"No," Link shook his head. "If he did, he would be dead."

I nodded. "Fair enough. Where are we supposed to go?"

"We are supposed to got up the volcano, go into the fire temple, and save the Spirit of Power." Emma said. Tears started to form in Link's eyes.

"Aww, Link. Are you scared?" I taunted.

"No," He gasped.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because Celia's nails are digging into my brain!" He sobbed.

Emma walked up to Link, stood on her tip-toes (he is two inches taller than her) and snapped in Celia's face.

"Eek!" Celia said. Her wings started to work.

"Oh, hi everybody," Celia said joyfully.

"Hi Celia," I groaned.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" She asked us happily.

Emma face-palmed. Link stopped crying. I nearly strangled Celia's wings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! I am so **so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so sorry for taking so long to update, again. This is the first temple.**  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's PoV:<strong>

We walked along to the gate to the volcano.

"Hey, Celia, can you open it?" I asked her.

"Maybe," She flew over to it, then started banging her head into it.

I started laughing.

"You know how to open the door, don't you?" Link asked me.

I giggled, then nodded.

Phoebe grabbed her wings and pulled her back. "You wanted to get her back, didn't you?"

I nodded. I then pressed my thumb onto the door. It swung open.

We stepped in. The ground started to shake. Large, fiery rocks started to rain down from the sky.

"The volcanos erupting!" Celia said weekly. She was still trying to recover from the head-banging thing.

"Yeah," I said. "WATCH OUT!"

I dragged my friends away from the spot just in time: A large volcanic rock nearly squashed us.

"Thanks, Em," Phoebe said.

"I'll keep watch for falling rocks," Celia said. She then flew up into the air.

I looked at Phoebe and Link. "Well, come on. Lets go to this temple."

We walked up the mountain, slaughtering monsters that got in our way. Celia kept us informed on what was falling from the sky, whether be a flaming rock, or a strange volcanic diamond (don't asks me how. I have no idea how volcanos in this world work).

We kept climbing until we came across a locked door with two lit candles by it.

"Alright," Phoebe said. "What do we need to do?"

"Blow out the candles," I said matter-of-factly

"They are two feet taller than us!" Link said.

Celia flew up and, using her wings, blew out both of the candles.

"Anything else to say?" She asked as the doors opened.

"Yeah," Link said, clearly grumpy. "Lets go into this temple."

* * *

><p><strong>Link's PoV:<strong>

We stepped into the temple. Lava was everywhere

Beads of sweat started to trickle down our face.

"It's so hot in here!" She complained.

"Sorry," Emma said, sucking her cheek. "It's because I'm here."

Both Phoebe and Celia waked her over the shoulder.

"Come on," I grumbled. I took off my hat and wiped my face with it.

We ran through the temple for three minutes before I nearly collapsed.

I ripped the top half of my tunic off. If this keeps going on, we might have to fight the boos naked.

Luckily (for the girls) they really didn't want to take off anything. They just cut off their sleeves and half of their skirts, so the hem was just above their knees.

We kept venturing through the temple, complaining about all heat.

At one point, we found a treasure chest.

"Ooh!" Phoebe said.

"More treasure," Emma sighed. For some reason, the heat was making her very sleepy.

I walked over to it and opened the chest.

It was a boomerang. A much better boomerang that Phoebe's. The wood was polished, there was a dark red jewel in it, and (for some strange reason) it radiated ice.

"Ooh," Phoebe said, putting her boomerang into the chest and taking the new one. "I need a new boomerang anyway."

She threw it. Surprisingly, a a tornado came up and engulfed us in cool air.

We made our way through the temple with much more speed now that we had a magic boomerang. She froze the lava, so we could walk across rock, and, using the boomerang, got a giant key the size of five Celias and solid gold.

"What do you do with that?" Celia asked, fluttering around it.

"We take it to the boss room, duh," Emma said. She hauled it up (man, that girl is strong) and started to cary it to a door.

She placed it in. The key and door glowed, and we went through.

We found ourselves in a narrow room. A wall came between us. Lava and fire formed a shape of a man. A very good-looking man, with a fiery crown on his head.

He looked demonic, and he looked straight at Emma, with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe's PoV:<strong>

As soon as that asshole looked at Emma, I threw the boomerang.

It hit the back of his head. He hollered, then lunged. Not at me, but my best friend.

Luckily, Emma isn't one to cower in fear if an evil boss is coming for you. She jumped to the side and pulled out an arrow and shot his face.

Link got over his shock, and with a cry of anger, slashed every part of the demon he could reach.

The demon threw Link off on him. He slid on the floor and smashed his head into the wall.

"LINK!" Emma yelled, running to him. With her distracted, the demon grabbed her by the waist.

A low grumble issued from the monster's throat. "Free me," it said. For someone so demonic, the voice was gentle, and helpless.

Emma's eyes widened. "What?"

The Demon was distracted, so I threw my boomerang. He hollered, startling Emma, and sent me flying. I hit a wall, and ropes came around me.

"Help me," He said to Emma. Then the evil grin came back.

Emma freed one of her hands and slashed his face. He dropped her, then, strangely, started to cry.

"Please," he begged.

"What?" Emma asked. "What do I have to do?"

The demon was fighting itself. Trembling, he pointed at her bag.

Emma opened her bag and gasped. She pulled out a trembling Celia.

"Cel..i…a," The demon said.

"Do..do I know you?" Celia squeaked.

"Kiss…Me," He said, fighting to keep himself under control.

Trembling, Celia flew up and kissed the demon's cheek.

The demon screamed in pain. A bright light engulfed the chamber. I felt the ropes leave me.

The light faded, and I ran to Emma. Link had somehow woken up. Emma grabbed one of his arms and hoisted him up. We helped him stand. Celia flew behind Emma's hair. Then, Emma looked at the center on the room and dropped Link's arm, leaving me to cary this heavy hero.

"Emma," I said. "Emma."

She pointed at the center of the room. A small black light was floating in the room. The light took some legs, arms, and a head, and was now a tiny bit taller than Celia. Large red wings came up from the body. The black faded, and a small boy with red skin was there. He had green hair and eyes, a gentle smile, and like Celia, he had no clothes.

When he saw us, he bowed.

"Great heroes, I am Leaf, the Spirit of Power, and Celia's boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Underwhelming boss fight. Please don't kill me. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! This is my last chapter before the new year. Have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's PoV:<strong>

I heard a pin drop from a mile away. Well, it could have been Celia collapsing on the floor.

"Come again?" Phoebe said, panting under the weight of Link. "You are who?"

"I am Leaf," He said again. "Spirit of Power, and Celia's boyfriend."

"Emma!" Phoebe said. I grabbed Link's arm and hoisted him up.

"Where is Celia?" Leaf asked, looking around.

"On the ground," I said, using my free hand to point at the little fairy who had fainted.

Leaf flew down and picked up the unconscious fairy. "I missed you," He said softly.

He looked up at us, eyeing Link. "We need to take him to Astrid. She will help him."

"Wait, she is a healer as well as a fortune teller?"

"Duh," Leaf said. He conjured up a blue light. "Come on."

We hauled Link to the light. Once we stepped inside, we teleported to the front of the temple.

"The volcano has stopped erupting," Leaf smiled. He looked at us, who were panting under the weight of Link, or at least Phoebe was. Hey, I was the girl who hauled the solid gold key. I could carry a teenage boy, with help.

We carried Link and Celia down the mountain. Thankfully, there were no monsters in our way, so that made the trip much easier.

We found Astrid (obviously) in her house with Linbeck sitting in front of her. Judging by her expression, he was annoying the living little shit out of her.

In fact, she was so annoyed, that when she saw us caring a passed out Link, she sighed with JOY.

"Thank the lord!" Astrid's beautiful sing-song voice said as she ran to us and lifted us of our burden. She placed Link on a table that she, bless her, had already set up.

"Ha!" Linbeck said (man, I forgot how annoying he was). "I told you Link would get hurt. A real hero like ME could have saved the Spirit of Power in less than a day!"

"Of course," Linbeck said, looking very proud of himself. "Link could have gone faster without two useless girls hanging off his arms."

The last thing Phoebe and I remember is jumping on Linbeck and punching the living hell out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's PoV:<strong>

I woke up in Astrid's house.

"Well well," A voice I knew. "You took a long time to wake up."

Astrid was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"How long was I out," I asked. My voice came out raspy.

"Three days. Your friends are still on the road to recovery." Astrid said, not looking up from her book.

"Wait," I said, sitting bolt upright. "The demon hurt Emma and Phoebe?"

Astrid laughed. "No, but jumping and punching Linbeck was not the smartest move. Linbeck may not have strength and skill, but he does have a lot of pins and needles. Literally. Your poor friend Phoebe got a pin in the chest, and your lovely girlfriend Emma got one in the head. Don't worry," She said, seeing me jump out of bed. "I healed them, then finished the job they started."

"Linbeck is still alive, right?" I asked. "'Cause I need him the navigate the boat."

"Sadly, yes," Astrid grimaced. "He is still alive."

There was a very small tap on the door. "Come in."

Celia fluttered in. "LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKK!"

She zipped over to me asking questions like 'how are you?' and 'how many fingers am I holding up?'

"Relax Cel," I said. "I'm fine."

"I think there is something wrong with the spirit of power," Celia's voice dropped to a whisper. "He says I am his girlfriend. Heck, I would remember if I had a boyfriend."

"That's strange," I said, tilting my head. "Maybe he just REALLY wants you to be his girlfriend."

"Maybe," Celia said. "He _is_ pretty cute."

I smiled.

"I am SO sorry to interrupt this," Emma stood in the doorway, smirking. I looked up and smiled, seeing that my girlfriend was okay. She was, other than a bandage on her arm and head. "But if he can walk, we have to go. The sooner we complete this, the sooner we NEVER see Linbeck again."

"Okay Em," I said, getting out of bed. "Can you _please_ tell me what made you and Phoebe want to kill him even more than you did before?"

"He called Phoebe and I useless," Emma said.

"That son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe's PoV:<strong>

I was sitting on the boat when Link, Emma, and Celia. I was really happy they came too. Leaf was making some sort of a nest with my hair.

"You're alive!" I said, jumping up and tackling Link with a bear hug.

"OW!" He said. "Phoebe, I like you to, but the ribs. Watch the ribs girl."

I let go of Link then kissed his cheek. Emma looked okay with it.

"This is Leaf," I said, pulling the fairy out of my hair.

"Here Leaf," Link said, cutting a bit of his hat off. "Cover yourself with this."

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"Because, like me, you are a boy!" Link hissed, placing the cloth in his hands.

Emma, Celia and I snickered. Leak glowered at Link, then made some sort of a skirt over himself.

"Alright people!" Linbeck's voice shouted from the cabin. "Get on the boat!"

Link and Emma ran onto the boat. Celia flew cautiously to Leaf.

"Alright!" Linbeck said. "What island are we going to next?"

"We need to go back to Mercay Island." Link said. "There is something I need to look at."

"Got it!" Linbeck said. "You little runts make yourselves useful and mop the decks on the way."

"Oh we will clean," I growled as the boat got ready to go. "We will."

"Phoebe…" Emma said with a smirk. "What did you do?"

"While I was waiting for you, I switched all the cleaning products with mud." I took out three buckets of mud. "Well, does anybody want to 'clean'?"

Emma and Link smirked, then took a mop and a bucket. As we sailed across the deep blue ocean, we splattered everything with mud.

Oh, we are in SO much trouble when we get there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! How was your New Year? I am SO sorry for not updating for a while. I have a lot on my plate right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

**Emma's PoV:**

Well, when we got there, the entire boat looked like a mud bath. We didn't look much better.

Well, our pants would have been the only thing that was dirty, but about halfway to Mercay Island, I had the _brilliant_ idea of a mud fight.

So, our faces, hair, shirts, and pants were covered in mud, along with the rest of the boat.

"Oh, you are in _so_ much trouble," Celia said, coming out of her hiding place. She couldn't help but giggle at our mud-stained faces and clothes.

"Is everyone alright?" Leaf asked, coming out of his hiding place.

"Everything is great," Link smirked at me. I smirked at Phoebe. Phoebe smirked at Leaf. Leaf smirked at Celia.

Celia did a flip in the air, then grabbed a bit of mud that was left over. She then flew above the door to the cabins.

We heard footsteps, and the door sung open. Celia immediately dropped the bit of mud onto Linbeck.

"What in the name of…" Linbeck wiped mud out of his eyes.

We watched his startled expression turn into one of horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SHIP?" He yelled, staring at us with wide eyes. "MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL SHIP! WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTT?"

That was our que to jump off the boat and start running to the nearest shower and clothes store.

"Well, that was fun," Phoebe said as she fought to keep up with me. I was running like there was no tomorrow. "If he catches us, I will kill you myself!"

"Emma!" Link said, catching up to me. "Where are (pant, pant) we going?"

I ran across the bridge with Link, Phoebe, and the two fairies copse behind.

"Grandpa's house!" Celia called and fluttered there.

I changed directions and ran to the house.

"Well, this doesn't look like a clothes store," Phoebe said, running in after me.

"I am just so happy Grandpa isn't here," Celia said.

"Is he now?" A low voice from behind us said. We slowly turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's PoV:<strong>

Oshus came out from the shadows, his coral staff glinting in what little light there was in the house.

"I see you have been busy," He said, eyeing us. Emma looked down at her toes, embarrassed.

"Sorry Oshus," Phoebe panted. "We just-"

"-Had to piss off Linbeck?" Oshus finished. We nodded.

Instead of getting angry, he smiled at us.

"Ah, the joys of being young," He said, shaking his head. "Now, Linbeck may be a lying old coot, but you need him. You need to trust him, and not mess with his ship."

"But you just said he is a lying old coot," I said, confused. A little mud that was on my hat fell off when I cocked my head. "If he lies, we can't trust him, right?"

"He lies about his image," Oshus said. "He lies about his bravery. If he knew something that will affect the world, or something that will help you along your quest, he will tell you."

"Why can't we just steal the boat and give it back when the quest is done?" Celia asked. "It would be much easier on all of us, and the idiot of a man won't be on our asses."

"Do any of you know how to steer and navigate a boat?"

I raised my hand. "Yes." For the first time in my life, I was glad that The King of Red Lions taught me.

"Oh," Oshus said. "Well, since you didn't tell me before, you are stuck with him."

We groaned.

"Oshus?" Leaf said, something in his mind clicking. "Wait, Oshus-"

"Not now, young fairy," Oshus said, looking at the very confused red fairy. "Not now."

"But-"

"We will talk about it later," Oshus said, nodding at him. "Right now, these kids need to shower. Could you and Celia go into town to get some new clothes for them. Make sure Link's is the same, he really likes green."

I blushed and looked down. Celia and Leaf grabbed some money and flew out the door.

"And make sure you don't go anywhere near Linbeck!" Oshus called after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe's PoV:<strong>

After Celia and Leaf left, we got to take a bath. Yay!

The water was fresh from the river, so it was cold, but, hey, we were clean. The mud was starting to get itchy.

I took a long bath, much to Emma and Link's dismay. I was the first one to the bathroom, after all.

Celia and Leaf came by later with my clean clothes. Even better!

I came out, happy and refreshed, and Emma smacked me.

"I would NEVER do that to you!" She pouted, and ran into the bathroom before you could say "Triforce."

"Well," I said, rubbing my cheek. "She hits hard."

"I think there is something in the soil that she is allergic to," Link said, taking off his hat and scratching his head. "She kept scratching her arms."

"Yeah," I said, looking at the door. "You haven't been talking to Emma lately."

Link nodded, also staring at the door.

"Why?"

Link looked at me. "You know how she left for a year?"

I nodded.

"I am just so afraid, that if I let myself be with her more, she will be gone for longer. Last time, I realized my feelings for her too late, and she was gone. What if, next time, she is gone forever?"

"Not going to happen," I said, putting my arm around him. "If Emma does leave, she will be back. She will come back. If she doesn't, I might just kill her."

Link smiled a little. Emma came out of the door, looking very different. Her face was clean, she was wearing blue, and, she cut her hair.

She cut her hair.

Emma cut her hair.

Okay, maybe I am overreacting, but she had long hair when I first met her. Not that she didn't look great with short hair, because she did, but whenever I picture my best friend ever, I picture her with long hair.

"Oh!" Emma said. "You like it? Celia cut it. She said I would look great with it! And, she was right!"

Celia fluttered out the door. "Link, it is your turn."

Link ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Phoebe's conversation with Link in this chapter is going to really matter in the future. In the third book, something will happen that relates to this conversation. Also, other little things will matter. Just wait. <strong>


End file.
